Confessions
by V-ChanLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] After a long time of suppressing their feelings for one another, the truth finally comes out and all is revealed. One-Shot. This fic is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, PAN TRUNKS LOVER. She requested it and I was happy to do it for her. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. 

Confessions

Pan let out a sigh as she stood on the balcony that belonged to her room, admiring the stars that seemed to twinkle in the dark night. Today was the day she was suppose to confess her feelings for the only one that held the key to her heart. He was the only one that was able to bring a smile to her face when she needed it the most. He was the only one that was able to make her laugh when she was sad and feeling down. And yet, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't find the courage she needed to confess her true feelings for the lavender haired, demi- saiyan. She had the opportunity earlier today, but she let it slip through her fingers. Something that she did quite often, to tell the truth.

She exhaled another sigh, as a sudden gust of wind began to blow her long, beautiful hair. She always had a crush on him, ever since she could remember. She just never had the guts to him that she loved him, fearing rejection and most of all fearing that their friendship would be lost and he'd want nothing to do with her.

She leapt off the balcony and took off into the night sky. There was no use in standing around if she couldn't sleep. She has been trying to sleep ever since she hit the bed about two hours ago and it was now midnight. Her thoughts kept swimming back to Trunks, and no matter how much she tried to reassure herself that she would indeed confess, he still seemed to linger on her mind either way, regardless.

Pan smiled as she came across her favorite place and descended slowly from the air and onto the ground. Her favorite spot was the same clearing her father and her grandfather came to during the battle with cell. She use to come here ever since she was fourteen, when she wanted to be left alone and needed to think.

She laid backwards onto the soft, green grass and closed her eyes, giving her thoughts permission to dance across her mind.

* * *

Trunks was on the roof, staring at the same sky that Pan was staring at not too long ago. He was having trouble sleeping, experiencing the same problem Pan was going through. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Pan. Whenever he tried to think and let his mind wander, all his thoughts seemed to do was drift towards Pan.

_Pan_, the girl who he held a special soft spot in his heart ever since she was fourteen. The girl who could always understand what he was feeling and experiencing. The girl who would drop anything just to spend time with him. He always felt a special connection around her that no one would ever be able to understand or compare to. He always admired her for the strength and determination she seemed to carry around with her. He always admired her for her attitude as well as how she had her own way of thinking. And how she stood up for what was right and was never afraid to help others.

Why didn't he say anything? Or voice his feelings before? Simple. She was only fourteen and he was twenty-eight at the time he began to realize the feelings he was beginning to have for her. He knew it wouldn't be right to act on his feelings for a teenager that was still legally a minor. He did the only thing that anyone else would if they were truly in love. Wait. He waited patiently for her to become of age and while he waited, he didn't date a single soul. Instead, he watched her grow up into a beautiful, strong young woman she was today.

He smiled and sat up, realizing that he wasn't the only one that was having problems sleeping tonight. He got out of bed and stood up before heading over towards his dresser to pull out a pair of pants. For reasons unknown, he always hated sleeping in anything, but his boxers. He just couldn't explain why. Once he was finished sliding his pants on, he walked over to his window and opened it, before taking off towards Pan's ki.

After about twenty minutes, he finally came across his destination and he slowly descended. And there he saw her, lying down on the grass with her eyes closed, the stars light, shining down on her beautiful, creamy white skin. He slowly approached her, his heartbeat speeding up with each step he took. When he finally reached her, he took the time to appreciate and admire her beauty before planting himself beside her, his gaze never leaving her.

Pan opened her eyes when she felt someone staring at her and smiled when she recognized the ki.

"I see you couldn't sleep either."

"You know me so well," replied Trunks, immediately causing her to grin.

The two fell in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Pan."

"Trunks."

The two blushed when the realized they called each other's name at the same time.

"You can go first," he offered.

Pan smiled thankful and tucked her hair behind her ear before speaking, "Trunks," she started softly, "I don't know how you feel about me… but I know how I feel about you. I have always loved you and admired you. Every time I'm around you, my heart pounds. I understand if you don't feel-"

Trunks cut her off with a kiss. Pan instantly responded when the shock wore off and kissed him back with as much intensity she could muster up. Both of their tongues fought for dominance as the two Saiyans continued to kiss. Trunks pulled away from her, looking at her with a smile.

"I love you too, Panny. I always have and I always will," said Trunks as he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
